


Wolvish

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief speaks Wolvish to Bear





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Translate

Bear laid on his dog bed. Glasses Man was typing on his electronic box while Gray Fur took apart his metal stick.

Bear stretched and settled into the soft fabric of his bead. Dief was next to him and he was so soft and warm that Bear was sleepy.

Dief spoke to him in Wolvish, the ancient language of wolves and their kin. Bear didn't know what the words meant, but he let the awoos and barks wash over him like a warm summer breeze.

He would often have Dief translate it for him and now was one of those times.

'What it mean?' Bear asked.

'Me love you.'

Bear's wagged his tail. 'Same here, buddy,' he said as he nuzzled Dief and Dief nuzzled him.

Maybe later Dief could teach him some wolvish so that he could also say 'me love you' to Dief. The best he could do was to say it in Dogish or Dutch. 

If he couldn't say it with words maybe he could say it with doughnuts.


End file.
